Mobile communications networks have long been used to deliver information relating to businesses to end users. Such information includes, among other things, directory information and information relating to products and services such as, for example, advertisements of various types. Many mobile communications networks are additionally aware of end-users' geospatial location in real-time, as well as users' demographic information and online activities.